


Forehead Kiss.

by PepperPumpkin



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-02
Updated: 2012-11-02
Packaged: 2017-11-17 14:57:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/552815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PepperPumpkin/pseuds/PepperPumpkin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The “Motherly” kiss or “Just Friends” kiss. The forehead kiss can be a comforting kiss to anyone. A lightly brush of lips across his forehead. (KangTeuk). Drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forehead Kiss.

Title: “Forehead Kiss”  
Summary: The “Motherly” kiss or “Just Friends” kiss. The forehead kiss can be a comforting kiss to anyone. A lightly brush of lips across his forehead. (KangTeuk)  
Pairing: KangTeuk (Kang In & LeeTeuk) NotSoNinja! EunHae (EunHyuk & DongHae).  
Type: Drabble.  
Genre: Fluff, Sadness.  
A/N: Set at the time when KangIn was to leave for military service.  
______________________________________________  
The mood was not right at the Super Junior dorm.  
Everyone was sulking, not really knowing what to think. It was time. It seems as if it were yesterday when they finally debuted, and now, after 5 years, the first one of their members was to leave for military service.  
-“Yah… This is so not fair…” – moaned DongHae from his place in the couch, next to a sulking EunHyuk.  
-“But we knew it was coming, Hae. Even if we don’t want to…” – whispered EunHyuk, holding him close.  
-“But it’s still not fair. Super Junior won’t be the same without his appa…” – whispered DongHae as well, hiding his face in the crook of Eunhyuk’s neck.  
-“I know…”  
Thoughts alike were running through the other members’ minds. But the one, who was hurting the most, was Supper Junior’s Omma, LeeTeuk.  
Said man was currently on his room, crying his eyes out. He didn’t want him to leave; he couldn’t stand the fact that he wasn’t going to see him for the next two years. So wrapped up he was on his thoughts, that he didn’t notice a figure opening and closing his bedroom’s door. He gasped when he felt a pair of arms hugging him from behind. Recognizing those arms as those belonging to the object of his tears, he relaxed slightly, leaning on his warm embrace. No words were needed, for this, just this, was what they needed.  
______________  
And soon it was time for him to leave. He grabbed his jacket and cap, putting them on, trying so hard not to let his tears show in front of his dongsaengs, they were dealing with too much, they didn’t need to see him cry, and he had to be strong for them and his Hyung.  
They left the dormitory, one after the other; he was just about to leave, when a hand grabbed his arm and stopped him from leaving. Turning around, he saw him. His eyes were red and swollen from holding back his tears. He grabbed his cheeks, looking him in the eyes and pulling him close.  
-“Promise me you’ll take care of yourself” – LeeTeuk whispered, looking at him intently.  
-“I promise” – he whispered as well.  
He saw LeeTeuk give him a small smile, causing him to smile as well. LeeTeuk tilted his head downwards a bit, pressing his lips lightly on KangIn’s forehead. He closed his eyes, enjoying the feeling of his hyung’s soft lips on him.  
No more words were needed.  
Yes, they were going to be okay.


End file.
